The invention relates to a fume exhaust apparatus for use in laboratories in general and in particular for exhausting fumes given off by aromatic spirits known as xylene. Laboratory workers coming in daily contact with xylene, which is used in staining dishes, suffer from headaches, dizziness, malaise, fatigue, shortness of breath, irritability, nausea, burning of the eyes, throat and respiratory "membranes." There have been reports of gastro-intestinal and neurogical disturbances, injury to heart, liver, kidneys and nervous system among such workers. Xylene vapor may cause skin infections and also secondary infections. There have been a number of blood infections, some fatal.
Accordingly, it is the object of the invention to provide a fume exhaust apparatus which will eliminate the above health dangers to the laboratory workers.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the above character which will substantially cover the staining dish while permitting the withdrawal of the individual slides.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device of the above character, which is simple and sturdy in construction.